Eric or Jake?
by CSIMiamiLuver2012
Summary: Calleigh has a tough decision to make...should she stay with Jake or move on to Eric...read to find out...also included is the team from CSI Las Vegas...story's better than the summary
1. Who am I kissing!

**Heyyy!! This is my first fan fiction!! Yay!! I hope you like it!! R&R please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI Miami at all**

_Calleigh's POV:_

Calleigh was standing in her ballistics lab, at her desk, polishing her 9-mil. She was thinking about earlier that day, when she had told Eric that they make a good team. She meant it, she really did. The part she didn't add was that she was madly in love with him and had been for awhile now. He smiled his adorable smile and she wanted to kiss him then and there, but she had to stay professional. After all, that was what was expected of her, she couldn't go around kissing her colleagues. So she smiled, said she'd see him tomorrow and walked away.

Calleigh was so busy analyzing her conversation with Eric and what she had found in his file that she didn't hear the door of the ballistics lab opening.

However, she did notice it when two hands suddenly touched her shoulders and began working their way down and back up her arms lightly, lovingly. She thought Eric was back and going to say goodbye before he left for the day. The hands stirred a memory deep in her brain, but she ignored it, all she wanted to think about was Eric and those hands that by now were on their second descent down her arms.

"Hey", she said breathlessly.

She however didn't get the reply she was expecting. Instead, those hands moved from her arms to her chin, firmly, but lovingly, turning her head towards their owner. She closed her eyes and kissed the man. It was blissful, but familiar. She knew she hadn't kissed Eric before, so this couldn't be him, it had to be someone else.

Her eyes flew open. She couldn't see who she was kissing. She panicked and pulled away. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw who she had been kissing and who stood behind him in the doorway.

**Like my cliffhanger?? I'm sorry this is so short. i couldn't help it (i don't want to give away who she's kissing). Remember Read and Review, Please!! I will take suggestions so if you have any, don't forget to post them!! Thanks!!**


	2. I don't want to ruin your moment

**Hey, here's chapter two, like I promised. Enjoy!!**

**N.B. R&R and some curse words so watch out for them**

**(Stands for note bene (note well) Latin lover!!)**

_Calleigh's POV:_

_Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw who she had been kissing and who stood behind him in the doorway._

"Eric, this isn't what it looks like!!" Calleigh pleaded passionately.

"Well it looks like you're kissing Jake Berkeley. I thought he was you're EX-boyfriend!" Eric shouted.

"We're not over, we were just taking a break and now we're picking up where we left off!" Jake said defensively.

"Yes we are _over_ Jake! Wait, Eric!" Calleigh cried desperately as Eric turned to leave.

_Eric's POV:_

Eric whipped around sharply and sourly said, "No Calleigh. I don't want to ruin your moment." Then he walked off to the locker room to get his stuff and leave. He had made such a fool of himself, he thought bitterly. I really thought she liked me, but she obviously doesn't. How could I be such a fool and let her play with my heart.

_Calleigh's POV:_

A million thoughts were running through her mind. Why was Jake here? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't he call and tell her he was coming? What the hell was going on?! She was so pissed at Jake and really upset that Eric had caught them kissing. She really needed to talk to him, but first she had to get rid of Jake.

"Jake-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Calleigh, what the hell is going on?!" Jake nearly shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Why did Delko flip out like that? He knows we're together, doesn't he?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"First of all-" Calleigh started, but was again interrupted.

This time, however, Jake didn't interrupt her, Stetler did.

"Shit!" she thought.

"What is going on here? I was told that there was a disturbance in the ballistics lab and that PDA was involved, but I didn't expect that I would be able to hear you clearly from down the hall! Explain yourselves!" Rick stated, clearly livid.

"Well," Calleigh started, "Jake came by, and we were talking and then…" Her voice trailed off.

"Keep your voice down!" Stetler commanded. "The entire lab heard your 'discussion' as you put it."

Just then Horatio came by because his alert ears had heard the muffled shouting and came to discover the source.

Immediately Rick changed tracks and spoke so quietly that Calleigh almost didn't hear it, "We'll talk later, in my office. Tomorrow at 8am on the dot. I want to see both of you!"

Calleigh sighed, turned to Horatio, muttered a quick hi and bye, and then bolted out of her ballistics lab to the locker room.

**Did u like it? please R&R so i can find out**

**also I'm taking suggestions if u hav them...don't worry, this will play out somehow...though i'm not quite sure, but u'll hav to read the upcoming chapters to find out**

**P.S. I don't like Jake!! Though you have to admit, he's pretty hot!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!!!

Ok, so I decided to erase my story except for the first two chapters because I decided I didn't want it to be another one of those 'Calleigh was kidnapped' stories, but I have an idea of where I want this to go so I'm working on it and I'll add as soon as I can, don't worry. So I just wanted to put this out there, oh and for all of those people who have read my story but don't review, please start to cause if I don't get five or more reviews for the next chapter I put up, I'm gonna delete my story, so please review!


	4. We need to talk!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything :`(**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I wrote this a while ago, but I just uploaded it onto fanfiction, so enjoy!**

---

Calleigh was walking as quickly as she professionally could to the locker room, and got her bag, before slamming her locker shut in frustration. _How come every time something good happens to me, it gets messed up!_ Calleigh thought bitterly. She began to think about her childhood, and then shook her head to clear it of the memories. She couldn't waste precious time delving into memories while Eric was getting away.

"Cal, wait up!" Jake yelled after her while she was on her way to the elevator.

"Leave me alone, Jake!" Calleigh yelled back at him.

Jake ran to catch her at the elevator, and stopped the doors just in time, before stepping in.

"Jake, get out." Calleigh stated as calmly as she could. How come whenever she was in a relationship, Jake came and messed everything up?

"No Calleigh, I won't get out." Jake stated firmly.

"Fine Jake, then I will." Calleigh told him and again the doors were stopped just before they closed.

Calleigh hurried out and ran down the stairs after Eric.

"Eric, wait we need to talk!" Calleigh yelled after Eric's retreating figure as he hurried across the parking lot towards his hummer.

Even though he was halfway across the parking lot and she was just outside the building, she knew she could catch up to him before he got in his hummer.

Just as Eric pulled open the driver's side door, Calleigh caught up to him and closed it so they could talk face to face and he couldn't escape.

"Eric, we need to talk now!" Calleigh gasped her hands on her knees, breathing heavily having sprinted after Eric.

"Calleigh I have nothing to say to you." Eric said and again opened his door.

"Fine, then let me do all the talking, just listen ok." Calleigh wasn't asking, she was telling him as she firmly shut the door he had just opened.

"Ok." Eric replied knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Well, Eric-" Calleigh began.

"Call!" Jake interrupted her from the other side of the parking lot.

"Shit!" Calleigh muttered, "Get in." She directed to Eric.

"What?" Eric replied, not quite sure if he heard her correctly.

"I said get in!" Calleigh ordered Eric, opening the back door of the hummer and shoving him in, before getting in herself.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," Calleigh began, "I'm so sorry, Eric. I really didn't mean to kiss him, I thought it was you. I just wish this had never happened, and everything was normal. Now I have to see Stetler tomorrow and everyone's probably talking about how I'm a slut for kissing Berkeley while going out with you."

During this proclamation, Calleigh became very interested with her shoes and refused to let her defenses down right in front of Eric.

Hearing Calleigh refer to Jake as Berkeley brought up Eric's heart a little, but he couldn't give in this easily. The one woman he loved and who owned his heart had kissed another man while going out with him. It hurt him more than he could have imagined. But as he looked at her staring at her shoes and saw one, just one tear make its way down her cheek, he realized how truly sorry she was.

"Calleigh." He said softly.

"Eric, I know you must feel really betrayed and I'm so sorry!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Cal." Eric said just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Calleigh asked timidly finally lifting her head and looking him in the eyes. She could see the hurt and anger in them for a brief second before love, pure love shined in them.

"It's ok, Cal, I understand, I know you love me and that you're sorry and I forgive you." Eric said sincerely.

"Seriously?" Calleigh exclaimed. She didn't dare believe her ears and wondered how Eric could be so understanding. He truly was her knight in shining armor.

"Seriously Calleigh." Eric softly replied, before letting his forehead rest against hers.

Calleigh took a deep breath, thinking that she had to tell him her true feelings. "Eric, I-"

A gentle knock on the tinted back window of the hummer interrupted Calleigh.

"Yes?" Eric called to the knocker.

"Eric," Came the voice of Horatio, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Eric called, then lowered his voice, "let's talk later, ok?"

"Of course, dinner at 8." Calleigh stated.

"My place."

Eric got out of his hummer on the passenger side as Calleigh got out on the driver's side. While Eric and Horatio chatted, Calleigh walked towards her own hummer, smiling her famous, and rare, 200 watt smile.

"Call." Someone said and grabbed her arm.

Thinking back to her attack, Calleigh twisted her arm free and spun around getting out her gun.

"Whoa, Calleigh, I didn't mean to scare you." Jake put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

To his surprise, Calleigh didn't lower her gun. "Stay away from me!" Calleigh hissed, venom lacing her voice.

"Calleigh, we need to-"

"We don't need to do anything Berkeley. Walk away!" She commanded.

When he didn't move, she cocked her gun, and added, "NOW!"

"Okay, I'm going." He began to back away.

Sighing, Calleigh turned around after locking the safety and placing her standard back in the holster attached to her hip. She opened the driver's side door and was about to get in, when a familiar voice called her. She turned her head, seeing him walk toward her.

"Miss Duquesne," Horatio began, standing in his famous sideways stance, "you're going to Vegas."

"What?" Calleigh said even though she heard him perfectly.

"You are going to Vegas," Horatio repeated, "with Eric, for a week."

"What about Stetler?" Calleigh asked.

"I already took care of Stetler." Came the simple reply.

"Ok, fill me in."

"Eric can on the plane."

"Ok, I'll go home and get packed."

"Eric will pick you up at 7 for the airport. He has the tickets and information."

"But-" Calleigh began.

"Here is a copy for you." Horatio handed her a file of papers. "Eric has a file on the case."

"Okay, I'll be ready by seven."

"See you when you get back." He turned to leave.

"Horatio," Calleigh called, making him turn back around.

"What if we finish the case early?"

"Have fun in Vegas, just don't get married…to anyone!" Horatio warned.

Calleigh simply smiled as she got in her federal issued hummer.

By 7, Calleigh was packed and doing a bit of last minute cleaning. Hearing a knock on the front door, Calleigh headed down the hall, forgetting about the cloth in her hand.

"Hey!" Calleigh gave one of her rare 200 watt smiles to the man standing in front of her.

"Ready?" Eric asked, his heart melting when she smiled.

"Of course, just let me get my bags and we can go."

"Bags?" Eric noticed the use of the plural.

"Yeah, bags." Calleigh reappeared pulling a large suitcase to which was attached a two smaller ones, plus her purse.

Once inside of Eric's hummer, with Calleigh's bags in the backseat, Eric asked, "How come all girls over pack?"

Calleigh threw him a dangerous look before replying, "Girls don't over pack, we just need more stuff than guys do."

"Like what?"

Calleigh shook her head, wondering how he could be so dense. "Like makeup."

Eric began to laugh, but quickly shut up at the look Calleigh gave him. "You think that's funny?" She slowly and softly asked.

"No, of course not." Eric immediately replied, knowing better than to get in a fight with the Bullet Girl.

"That's what I thought." Calleigh replied, smiling and leaning over to give Eric a quick peck on his cheek, since he was driving.

Eric and Calleigh arrived at the airport 15 minutes after 7 and quickly dropped off their bags, and headed over to the security checkpoint. Once there, they both pulled out their ids, badges, and paperwork allowing them to carry their guns on the plane.

It took about an hour to pass through as usual, since having at least 10 security guards check the paperwork for any signs of forgery took a while.

Finally, the two CSI's ended up at their gate, an hour before their plane was scheduled to take off. Calleigh decided to grab something to eat before boarding. In a short time she arrived, bringing with her not only one meal, but two.

"I thought you might be hungry." She explained to Eric, handing him a bag.

After checking out the contents, Eric chuckled softly. "I can't believe you remembered."

"That you liked the spicy tacos they sell at _Taco World_?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah." Eric softly said, while slowly turning to face her, suddenly capturing her lips with his. Slowly Calleigh deepened the kiss, pouring all her feelings in, showing Eric just how sorry she was. When Eric gently pulled away, she whimpered softly, not wanting it to end.

Eric let out a chuckle and explained, "Calleigh it's time to board the plane."

"Fine." She huffed getting up.

The plane ride passed smoothly, both CSI's asleep for the midnight flight to Vegas.

Once off the plane, Calleigh noticed two familiar faces. "Hey y'all! What's up?" Calleigh's southern accent strong since she just woke up.

"The sky." Warrick replied joking, while Catherine jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hey to you two too." Catherine said.

"What?" Eric and Calleigh asked at the same time, confused.

"Hi," Catherine replied, "why don't we head over to baggage claim?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"This way." Warrick motioned for the two Southerners to follow him.

---

**So...how was it? leave some love of constructive critism! It's only the press of a button and a few words away...**


	5. Happy Holidays!

Heyy Everyone!!! So I completely forgot to tell everyone, Happy Holidays!!!! Whatever you celebrate, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or any other I haven't mentioned, have a wonderful holiday break!!! God bless you, all of you (or whoever you pray to)!!!!! Anyway, I just have one request of everyone who reads this (think of it as a Christmas present to me); please go on YouTube and type in "Indian Hill Talent Show 2008: Oh Darling!" and also "Indian Hill Talent Show 2008: Come on Get Higher" these are awesomely wonderful songs by high schoolers at my high school, and the girl singing Oh Darling! is a freshman (and my best friend)!!!! I just want to bring music into everyone's holiday break. So that's all, and Happy Holidays to everyone!!!! :) I love you all!!!!


End file.
